A New Breed of Hunter
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: Artemis believes she has found the exception from the rule. Her only problem; convincing the rest of the hunters. Will this new hunter be accepted or shot? A prophecy causes Artemis to stand against the Fates themselves. Part one of Artemian Hunters Saga
1. A New Kind

Artemis Pov

I meerly wished for a bath. That was all. I told the hunters to give me peace while I went to wash in a nearby waterfall. I don't enjoy using showers or tubs because those always are connected to the sewer system. I do not wish to bathe in such water. I simply disrobed, fell into the pool and entered the fall.

I was there for quite a while before becoming aware of one wandring the woods. I could tell they were male, but they had not noticed me. They were sleeping behind a nearby tree. I decided that as long as they did not see me I would not harm them.

I did not think much of the child until I was hunting a large buck alone four days later. I had told the hunters I wished to hunt alone for a while. I sent theem to camp with a message for Chiron. I was closing in on the male deer. I knocked my arrow, and watcheed as the buck fell before even firing an arrow.

I looked upon as a human male, only about sixteen, he had simple black hair cut jut at his shoulder blades, dark pink eyes and a simple build not to bulky but not to slim. He came up upon the deer and remove the arrow, said a silent prayer, which seemed to be directed to me, and picked up the deer. I could not believe humans still existed that prayed to me who I did not know of. All of them were from either my hunters, or a select few from Camp Halfblood. None of which, other than Percy Jackson, were male. The voice however did seem familiar, but I could not place it.

I decided too follow this child to see if he was worth listening to the prayer of. I had never answered the prayer of a male before, but he anageed to beat me to a kill so he must have some marret as a hunter. I followed him all the way to a small make shift camp. I was still in my younger form, so if he saw me, he would either attack me f he was evil, or try to aid me if he was one of the few good men.

He said another prayer to me, and began stripping the deer of the skin. He then cut out all the organs that couldn't be eaten, and cut the deer into separate sections. He started a small fire and began too cook a single leg of the deer. I was quite impressed with how he handled the deer and how he cooked it.

"Are you going to watch me all day or would you like some food?' he said. It startled me tht he had noticed me and wondered how long he knew of my presence. I decided to show myself, but would act like a lost child. I changed into a bucnh of ripped clothes, messed up my hair and covered myself in dirt. If he acted appropriately, I would stay that way. If he did anything I did not approve of I could always turn him into a fish.

"I was just lost, and it looked so good. I didn't want to impose."

"Well I understand. Take a seat. It'll be done in a minute." He didn't motion to sit next to him, just to sitt anywhere. I decided to test this child to see if he was willing to take advantage of me. I sat right next to him, but he seemed t movee away abit uncomfortable. So far he was doing well.

When it was finally done, he cut out a piece for me, quite a large piece for how much there was, and took a small amount for himself.

"If you've been lost long you must be hungry. Take as much as you wish. Just ask me first so I can cut out what can be eaten." I quickly ate what he gave, willing to test how far he would go, and asked for more still acting all sweet and innocent. He kept giving me more until the leg was gone. he had also had seconds and appeared quite content.

"Well if you want I can take you back to the city to your family. I know the way."

"NO! I mean I ran away and I don't want to go back." I told him knowing no evil person could pass that up.

"Well then I can let you sleep here in my spare tent. I wouldn''t want you sleeping in mine because that would be a bit awkward." He was willingly to set out a new tent just so I could sleep alone? He was very good, but there was still only one way to be sure.

"Can I sleep with you? I mean it's so dark and scary out." I knew he would have to take advantage at that. No man could resist me nor could they resist such a beauty of such innocence. Was I wrong.

"Sorry. If you want you can sleep in my tent, and I'll stay just outside. I don't want to come off as creepy or anything. By the way, what's your name?" I hadn't thought he would ask that. I figured that I should tell the truth. Besides he would figure the godddess Artemis would never let a man this close. One last shot.

"I'll be going to bed now," I said as I began to strip which caused him to look away immediately." I prefer the nude. Sorry."

"It's pkay. Just get dressed before you get out okay?"

"Alrght. Goodnight." Considering I don't sleep, I'll know if he looks. I went in the tent, closed the zipper and went into a fake sleep. I noticed him getting out a sleeping bag, laying it out in front and went to sleep facing the other way. This child was not evil in anyway. He was pure. I was sure when he went the whole night not even turning over. He finally woke up and moved awaay from the tent.

When I pretended to wake, I got on the clothes I had, and stepped out of the tent. He had gotten up and went to the meat he had last night leftover. He was untying it from the tree and brought it down. Just then a bear came across the camp site. I knew it would recognize me or attack the child.

Surprisingly the bear walked up to the child who gave all but one leg to the bear. I could hear the bear saying 'thank you' in its own tongue and walked away.

"How did you do that?"

"I've lived here for a while. All the animals here know me. At least I think they do so none of them harm me."

"How old are you?"

"Just fifteen. I've lived here since I was four. I don't remember anything else really, just living here." Could this child have actually become atuned to the natural environment. That's something most of my hunters can't do for a few centuries. I am quite impressed. I have only seen one of hunter's do it so fast, and I've never seen a male do it at all.

"I think it's time for me to reveal myself."

"What are you talking about?"

I wrapped myself in golden light and resumed my form as a maiden.

"I am the Goddess Artemis."I expected him to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness for even seeing me. I was wrong.

"If your punish me do it. I know asking for forgiveness doesn't fly with you. I've read enough mythology to know that. That's why I hve the most respect for you."

"You have read mythology. But did you not say you have lived here all this time."

"I have journeyed to the city library. I read a bunch of old greek mythology books. I kept goiing back and decided I would treat you as the most important. Hades, I have lived in the wods and the animals treat me with respect and dignity. I thought someone had to owe it to you for that. That's why I pray to you every time I kill and just before I prepare." This child knew so much of me. even when he thought me an innocent, weak little girl he did not try to harm me. Maybe Percy Jackson isn't the only man to earn my respect. Also maybe there are men who aren't bound by perverse nature.

"Why did you not oce try to take advantage of me last night? All men are bound by a perverse nature. Do not try to say you are the exception, or did you know it was me?"

"I didn'tt know, but I had no desire to harm you. Why would I, and what do you mean bound by a perverse nature?"

Was this child cut off from such things his whole life? Maybe I could use this child to flount at Zeus. Show him that he did not make all men the way they are, tat he did not make humanity the way it is. I considered what the hunters would think, but figured they would learn to accept this if I told them so.

"Child I have decided to ask you the greatest question I can ask anyone, especially you being the first man ask. Would you like to join the hunt?" He seemed to think about it for a minute. I knw he would think this a test.

"If I say yes, am I given all the priviledge of the female hunters?"

"Yes." He seemed to perk up at that.

"Then yes, I would be happy to join the hunt." I told him the lines to say, and he repeated them, saying his name was Eterna. I wondered why he had a female name, but he later explained it was the name he had been given by the animals around here. He said they had scratched it in the ground and pointed at it, and then to him. He had decided it to be his name from then on.

I told him to wait on the pledge until we got to the camp. I made new clothees appear, a more masculine version of the hunter apparel, and told him to take his bow only and follow me.

I quickly headed toward the camp, my new hunter in full pursuit behind me. I knew when we got there, Zeus would be visiting the camp to watch the traditional camper vs. hunters match and talking about how being a god can be very difficult. What an idiot.

We appeared just outside when realized he wouldn't see the camp or be able to enter. he didn't stop saying, "wow" as he got near and just passed right through. He must also be a demi-god. That made me more tense, considering hi sbow skills he might be a son of my brother.

I followed again and we headed down to the "Big House" as the camper call it. I saw Chiron on the front porch playing cards with Dionysus, the fat drunk. He noticed me and waved a hand smiling, until he noticed the boy behind me. He seemed to think he was following me as if I didn't know. he was in for a surprise.

"Hello Artemis. it is good to see you and please don't kill the boy behind you." He said as he came up just behind me breathing slightly heavy. He was a new hunter, and not used to the new abilities just yet.

"I have come to announce a great occasion and to rub it Zeus face a little. I knew he would be here today, so where is he?"

"He is over in the woods preparing his 'special monsters' for the capture the flag game today. What could you possibly have done that could cause you to want to rub in his face? You don't care about his approval." Dionysus retorted. If he weren't a fellow god I would destroy him.

"Not looking for his approval. Just showing him he was wrong." As I motioned to the boy behind me still doubled over trying to breath. I hadn't realized we had run a hundred miles.

"High... Names...Eterna. Whew that was one hades of a run." Chiron realized from that he was a demi-god.

"You have found ademi-god? I still don't understand. Even with that I would think you..." He noticed now the clothes he was wearing. he seemed to hold his breath fr a moment.

"Artemis are you implying that you made him a... a... a..." Chiron stuttered. I knew this would shock him.

"A hunter. Yes I will soon. He has shown me great respect and true quality that which no male has ever shown. He holds no lust, desire or even longing. He is truely pure. Purer even than some of my other hunters."

"I guess that means Athena wins the bet." Dionysus said. he was still looking at his cards.

"What bet?" Chiron and I said in unison.

"Ares and Athena made a bet years ago that Atremis would never take a male hunter. Ares said she was too full of herself to believe any man worhty, while Athena figure there was at least one guy who could be the exception to the rule. Like I said Athena won the bet, and I won the hand." as he laid done a winning hand. I gave a sigh and told Chiron I would be announcing it to the hunters and the whole camp for a full inisciation into the hunters. I wanted him to take the pledge in front of the whole camp.

He said he would arrange it as a camp meeting just before the game so he could participate, which I appreciated. From the fact that he used his bow before to beat me to a kill, ad was still alive after that run, I knew he would do just fine.

Chiron gathered the campers and hunters saying I had a big announcement. My hunters seemed concerned because I had saidd I would be gone forr some time, and suddenly I appear before them. The camperss were excited because this was the first time I had ever addressed the camp as a whole including all the satyr and nymphs.

"I am here to annouce the joining of the hunt." everyone let out a big moun while the hunters perked up with curiousity. I never made a veery big deal of a new hunter. "They are a new breed of hunter, the likes of which have never joined he hunt before." This got the campers curious. "Eterna has been asked to join the hunt, and I have agreed to let_ him_ join by saying the pledge in front of the whole camp and hunters." The name seemed to gain no iinterest, but the he set my hunters wide eyed and a little angry. The campers mouthes just dropped.

"He has shown me purity and kindness the likes I have found in no man before and even in most women. He is truly worthy and if anyone objects speak now." I said the last partt with clear venom in my voice. One of my hunters almost raised her hand, but quickly changed her mind.

I motioned for Eterna to take the stage. His eyes seem to appear the most prominent off his features considering pink, even dark pink, was an odd sight on any human especially on a male. He appear before me and bowed to me.

"Do you Eterna agree to take the pledge to join the hunt as the first male hunter?" I said as I saw Zeus join us. He was suddenly over come with shock.

"Yes." he went on to say the pledge, after which I said I accept. A gust of wind passed over the entire field. He seemed to glow slightly afterwards.

"Let us continue with Capture the Flag!" I yelled. As the majority of the campers headed over to the woods, only about twenty of them considering it was december, my hunters, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and the satyr called Grover Underwood along with a tree nymph came towards me.

"My lady why?" said one of the hunters, her name being Gabrielle.

"I already said. he has shown purity beyond what I have ever seen in men and most women." I went on to tell them the whole story including how he beat me to a kill. My hunters were dumbfounded. The other four seemed to still be focused on Eterna. I aslo told them what he told me about himself.

"So we have to live with a _boy_ now?" said Aisha with poison in the word boy very clear.

"Yes. I also expect you to show him the same respect that you show each other. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mi'lady." Thalia told me.

"So I guess not all men are pigs. Whose godly parent is his?" Annabeth said nudging Percy a bit in the first sentence making him blush. I noticed Eterna had nocked hi bow and was aiming at the archery, but he couldn't make a shot from here. Only my bows had that kind of pullback weight. He fired and got a bulleye on the farthest target. All of us just stared at him.

"Do you guys have any farther targets? These ones are a little..." He trailed off as he saw my hunters attempting to burn holes through him with their eyes alone. He hadn't been kidding though, he seemed genuine in the request adn I would have seen a lie or glote in his voice if there had been one.

"Just because Artemis respects you doesn't mean we have to. You earned hers so you have to earn ours as well." Thalia said. She staring right at him only an inch from his face. He seemed to coware a bit under her gaze. She can be very intimidting do anyone when she wishes to be. She moved away, mottioned to the other hunters and ran off into their part of the woods.

"Well, well, well. Baby sis finally realized there are good dudes out there. Ares ain't gonna be happy, but Athena sure will be. Glad I caught ya. I knew the prophecy said a strange new hunter, but this is a suprise even for me." I can't believe he is here.

"I will say it again brother. I am not your baby sister, we are twins."

"Yeah but I was born first. So what's the name of our new hunter dude?" Apollo said. He just loves making people think he's older.

"Hello Apollo. My name is Eterna." Eterna answered. He began to laghu at this for a while. When he finally stopped he asked him again.

"No seriusly what's your name?"

"His name is Eterna." I told him. I had a very serious, and a little angry, look in my eyes which told him I wasn't kidding. He looked at me, then to Eterna, shrugged and flew off.

"Well you better go get ready with the other hunters. The game will begin soon and I want you ready. Go on and follow them." I told him and he quickly took off into the woods.

"So this kid really made you rethink men?" Grover asked a little nervously. All the satyrs are after me. Can't they just get the message.

"He is the only exception I have found. So don't get your hopes up Mr. Underwood." The tree nymph seened to squeeze a little tighter when I said that.

"How long has it been Artemis? Fifteen years?" Percy asked.

"Ever since the end of thee second Titan war. I see you and Annabeth are doing well." she quite a bit heavier and rounder than usual and I figured I knew why. "How far are you?"

"Seven months. Thanks for asking mi'lady." Annabeth answered. Her and Percy have been marrie for six years now. I'm surprised it hadn't come sooner.

"Well it was good seeing you. Will you be staying long?" Percy asked me.

"I will stay as long as the hunters desire. We shall leave as soon as they wish to continue the hunt. That includes my newest member. I don't he would wish to stay though."

"Why's that?" Annabeth asked.

"he does sseem to like the campers and everything, but from what I already know of him, he rather enjoys nature and the woods. I can not wait to see what he does against his first monster. We are going to hunt a very interesting one too after this. It's called the king basilisk. I believe you are familiar with them from your roman venture correct? Well this one is far larger, roughly the size of the one in that wizard book, and his stare with scare into paralysis much like a draken. His touch will rot and his teeth will instantly kill. An interesting hunt for a first time."

"You're going to take that. With new guy. The first guy. Wow." Percy said.

"Come now let us watch the game." I told them.


	2. The Flag and the Father

Eterna Pov

I ended up being posted on flag duty. Great. Well it is an important position. At least if I do this right, they will respect me at least a little.

I waited at my post as the game began. All the other hunters despersed across the brush. I waited amongst a few small braches. From what I knew, there should be even stranger monsters than normal today because of Zeus's arrival.

I saw two campers with a boar symbol on their helmets. Must be Ares children. They approached the flag, and I took them both out with a pair of arrows to th sides of their armor, pinning them indefinitely to the nearby tree.

Two down, eighteen to go. I knew from what I had been told that the campers almost never won these games against the hunters. Three more, owl helmets, and pinned them as well. I knew killing and maiming was not allowed, nor did I plan to do that before. That's five. Why were so many getting by?

Three more. I was running short on arrows. I moved around to fashion a few from some sticks and rocks like I knew how to back in the woods. Just in time for three more. That's eleven of their campers getting through our lines. Now I knew something was wrong.

I heard nothing from the otheers, including the ones defending the border. Where were they? I took a wiff of the air to see if i could find the other campers. Two on post at their flag, three at the border and four trying to advance. I couldn't find the other hunters anywhere in the air. I knew not to leave my post, so I sat and waited.

I took another wiff and came to find three hunters of our total fifteen right behind me in the trees near the flag. Had they been there the whole time? I guess this was some clever double defense strategy. Claiming only one defender when there are actually four. I see the genius, but not why I wasn't informed.

Thalia Pov

Damn this kid is stubborn. After so many he must be getting suspicious. Yet he refuses to leave his post. We had already subdued the rest of the campers. Phoebe, Carly and I were watching the new _guy_ waiting for him to slip up. I never really hated guys, but I wasn't going to let one join us without proving himself to all of us not just Artemis.

I wanted to see what he would do if one of these neww monsters appeared. If they did, leaving his post wouldn't be a bad thing. I would see it as survival instincts. Loyalty will only get you so far with me.

"Phoebe. How far is the nearest of Zeus's creatures?" I asked her.

"Two miutes from now it will arrive at the flag." Phoebe answered.

"What kind of monster is it anyway?" Carly asked.

"A group of nine empousai, twelve dracenae, and a shadow." I told her.

"A shadow?" Carly asked.

"A shadow is onee of the oldest creatures. It was made by Gaia herself to aid in the destruction of the gods. It is the perfect assasin. It cannot be seen, smelled or touched until it goes for the kill. It can be heard, but you would only mistake it for your own shadow. It can also be sensed by animals, but only a child of a nature god, or a seasoned hunter could do that." I told her.

"What about its spirit voice? Does it have one?" Carly asked. A spirit voice is basically the aura of a creature, but you have to be more than a demigod, or blessed by a god to hear or see it.

"Yes. It's is pure black. He'll never be able to use that though. None of us can." Phoebe said. She was right about none of us. He wasn't one of us yet. And you can't control a shadows movements unless you're a god.

I don't know when it happened, but all I heard was him yell," Thalia get down!" and then nothing.

Eterna Pov

I sensed an extremely dark spirit voice behind te group of hunters. I knew it could only be a shadow with how black it was. ran over as it prepared to strike Thalia, our lieutenant and fired six arrows at it. It managed to hit Thalia, but only enough to knock her out.

I struck it iin three areas that would have killed any other creature, but shadows have to be hit in the heart, which is never in the same place in each one.

If I had hit it, it would have despersed. It instead ran away into the shadow of the tree. I could tell where it was because I saw things auras. I must have been blessed by a god when I was a baby to do that. It came in handy here because I realized the part that was even darker on it must be its heart. I t charged the hunters again.

This time it grabbed Thalia and brought her into the shadow with it. I watched where it went as the other two began to become frantic searching for it, aimed for the heart and struck it five times. Thalia fell out of the shadow, and the darkness became slightly brighter in the entire forest. I wiiped away some sweat and rushed over to Thalia.

I saw she had a bad head wound from the creature. I took out a few herbs I had and had collected from this forest. I said a small prayer to Artemis and mixed together a medicinal herb mixture I knew work well with head wounds.

The other hunter watched as I worked the herb into her woound and quickly ripped my new clothes and wrapped her head. It was just below he brain stem so it wouldn't hopefully do any serious damage. She would be out for a while, but she would recover.

"How did you know where it was?" The one called Phoebe asked.

"I can see spirit voices. Always have. I heard it coming at you three and knew I had to move. Thalia will be fine. She just needs to rest for a while." Just as I said it a large cheer went up and we watched as the other hunter called Nel came up to us with the flag of the other team raised high. She was followed by the rest of the hunters. They were all ready to celebrate until they saw Thalia at which they all stared at. Then they all stared at me.

"Did you leave your post? If you did and caused Thalia harm I will put an aroow up your-" nel was interupted by Carly.

"He stayed at his post. He only left to save Thalia from the Shadow. If he hadn't we would be dead." She said with definite anger. Now I don't know what kind of rep she has with the others, but apparently if she's standing up for me, the others are going to listen. I picked up Thalia, not planning on waiting ffor them, and carried her off out of the wood to the Big house as they called it. I heard later that Carly had had a sexually abusive father and brother, and despised men more than any of the others.

I brought her to Chiron, explained everything to him and he carried her into the house. I was quickly joined by Artemis, the other hunters and the campers. Apparently they all wanted to see what happened. I noticed the eleven I pinned to the trees had their armor removed. Considering how deep my arrows went, I guess they had to cut the armor off to get free.

A couple daays went by before Thalia finally woke up. By then I had become well aquinted with the rest of the hunters. Carly and PHoebe were close friends ever since they joined, Nel told me they all trusted me after what Carly told them, and that I was now officially accepted by the rest of the hunters. Now if I can just get Thalia to like me.

"Who is the one who saved me so I may reward them." Thalia said as she came out. All the hunters pointed to me. "I am in no mood for jokes girls. Seriously who saved me?"

"They do not joke Thalia. Eterna saced you from the Shadow. He risked his life to save you." Artemis said to her. Thalia stared at me coldly.

"You have my thanks, but you still need to earn my trust. Here." she handed me a small circlet. It was similar to the one in her hair, but it was gold instead of silver.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Welcome to the hunters. Our new lieutenant." she said a bit grudgingly as if every word pained her. I didn't want this. Did this mean that I was replacing her?

"Now I have two lieutenants. One boy and one girl. Now only one issue. Who is your godly parent." Artemis said. That is one hell of a question.

Nico Pov

I knew Calypso said he would be here, but I wasn't sure. Him becoming Artemis's first male hunter? Well it did seem to fit. His mother was the kindest person in history. She cared nothing for herself. I would expect nothing else from Calypso's son.

Now if I could just get them to listen about the father being a demigod as well. One they all knew quite well. Boy are they in for a surprise.

He should be about fourteen by now. He looks a little older, but considering his father, that's expected. I came upon the camp just as the campfire hadd begun. I ran over to Chiron to ask him about the child. He knew of him and wondeered why I had such curiousity in him.

I told him of Calypso's plan to visit and claim him tonight. He said that was great news that he would be claimed. He also asked if I knew the father, and I told him everyone knew the father who knew about the Titan wars main contributers. He asked if I could be more specific, but I said I would tell everyone with Calypso.

He grew concerned as to why I was the messanger, but seemeed to quickly lose interst in it, saying Calypso could chose any messanger she wished. There was a reason she picked me. A very important reason.

"Everyone. We are to be visited by a goddess tonight. The Goddess Calypso has come to visit us and to claim a child among us." That seemed to lift the mood of everyone especuially the young ones yet to be claimed below the age of thirteen. The gods didn't need to claim them until thirteen so some were still inclaimed.

"I have come to claim my son." I heard Calypso say from behind me. She just appear. Well being a goddess has its perks.

"He has done me great honor in his accomplishment." Suddenly one boy among the hunterss who I knew had to be Eterna, her son, became engulfed in a bright light. He shown with the light of blessing of Calypso. A blessing that gifts one with the strongest of senses for all time. Ones great enough to challenge the gods themselves.

"So Eterna you are a son of Calypso. Her first child." Chiron said.

"I also have an announcement. The father of this child is also a demigod, making him three quarter god. This has never happened before." I was right this was a first in our entire history. Gods and Goddesses never had children with demigods or even legacies. Now for the second announcement.

"Do we know this demigod Nico?" I heard Percy ask. I saw Annabeth as come quite far in the pregnancy.

"Yes he was one of the majorr contributers to the Titan war. He was instrumental in its victory. Vital even." Every eye turned to Percy Jackson. I could see Annabeth stare at him in betrayal. "It is not Perceus Jackson." Everyone seemed dumbfounded. I knew they were all wondering what other guy was so important to the war. "This child was born after Calypso's release from imprisonment. It was before the greeting of the roman and greek camps." That got there attention. It had to be someone who had been vital and alive after the war.

I took a dee breath as Calypso took my head and nodded." It is me."


	3. A new Passion

Percy Pov

I was still hung up on the whole Caypso haveing a kid thing. When I heard the father was Nico diAngelo and was at a time when he was still very young abput fourteen years ago, I wanted to faint. How could Calypso have a child with someone so young at the time. He was only twelve or thirteen then.

Then I realized who could make it happen. Aphrodite. She must of been messing with their heads and bodies. That's the only way they could of had a kid. I can believe them loving each other sure, but not having a kid so young.

I told Annabeth and Chiron my theory, and Chiron seemed to agree with me that it was the only way that made sense. He told me he would look into the matter. At least until Artemis interfered.

"Chiron we are heading towards Aphrodite's current location for our next hunt. I shall ask her if she had any envolvement. Besides I know I will have to deal with her on this matter soon enough anyway so might as well get it done sooner rather than later." Artemis told us. She was right though. A goddess would have an easier time getting info out of her than a mortal even a demigod.

She said she would be leaving in the morning tomorrow. I needed to talk to her now. I wanted her to bless our baby girl before Aphrodite did. She had said she would as long as no other goddess had on the eve of her birth. I would much prefer Artemis and Athena was nowhere to be found. Demeter couldn't stand me, I only now saw Calypso and I didn't know where to find thee others. I had planned on contacting Thalia and have her ask. This way she would bless her.

I was sure she would because I was one of the few males she favored, she had once wished for Annabeth to join the hunt and it was a girl. I was sure she would be willing.

"Artemis may I talk to you alone for just a minute?" I asked her. She agreed and followed me to the side of the fire now burning bright green and yellow for confusion and happiness. I told her of my request and my reasons, including Aphrodite, and she happily agreed. We went over to Annabeth who was now resting on a chair. She was seven monthes along. She was still so beautiful, at least to me. Artemis said a few words in a tongue older than either of us could recall or even hope to understand, and she said it was done. The child would carry with her the blessing of Artemis and was always welcome to the hunt.

Artemis Pov

Percy's request did not shock me, nor did his reasons. Of course Aphrodite would want to bless the child of one of the greatest heroes in our history. Just because she is the oldest of we olymbians, she believes she can do as she pleases. She disgusts me so.

As I wondered over to Cabin eight I realized there was no place for a male to sleep away from the girls. I would have to fix that or so I thought. When I entered the cabin, I saw thee usual ecor and arrangement, except for a small difference. Eterna was not here.

"Where is Eterna?' I inquired.

"He said he can't sleep inside. He said he only sleeps with nature." Carly told me. I could tell she was becoming a little too attached to this new hunter. Not loving, maybe more like a sisterly bond. At least that is what I hope.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Over by thee campfire still. He walked us back and then returned. We offered him thee cabin even if we were here but he declined. He said even if he slept indoors he would not wish to impose on our privacy." Phoebe answered. Just like when we were in the forest. he slept outside then too. Not even in a tent.

I toldd them all to get a good nights sleep and to prepare for a long journey tomorrow. I left them and headed towards the fire still burning quite strongly. I noticed Hestia speaking to Eterna when I saw him. he seemed to be getting along with th goddess quite well.

"I see you have met Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home." I said as I approached them.

"Yes she is quite nice. I would pray to her more if I actually had a home or cared much for a hearth." he said.

"You do have a home now. With the hunters and I." I told him.

"Yes but the hearth still bares no comfort for me. It symbolizes stability and steadiess. It shows one has a sngle home they can always return to. I have all the world as my home, especially now so I find no comfort in a hearth. I still have deep respect for its caretaker. I find her one of the kinder goddesses despite the unfortunate hand she wwas dealt. First born of Kronos's children and now nothing more than a minor god. I find it such a shame. You deserve more. Like I said I would pray to you more if your embodiments held any hold on me. I will still pray to you as I always have. Now at least I can pray for safety in my new home instead of just for my well being." he said.

This child even respected a goddess who held no power over him. One who lived in an environment that which contained nothing she had power over and yet still he praised her for her work. Such respect is almost unheard of in a mortal. Such respect is almost unheard of in most immortals as well.

"It was very nice meeting you young Eterna. I wish you good luck n your travels and tell you that you will always be welcome at the hearth. Even if you do not wish to come, you will still be welcome." with that Hestia disappeared into the fire.

"So did you speak to my mother and father?" he asked.

"Yes, and your mother is one of the few goddesses who have my respect who still enjoy the company of men. Only Athena has that honor as well. Your father is a bit rough but he is a male. Most are not like you, but he is still not like most males either. He isn't as pure as you but still quite pure. Especially for a son of Hades. Have you spoken to them yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah there great. They told me the reason I was left though was to hide me or something. They said I was the key to some old prophecy. I needed to be kept safe and away from civilization. They also said they are glad I am in your care now. I will see them again, but they also said this means the prophecy has been set into motion. I don't know what this prophecy is, but maybe that's why Apollo left so fast when he heard my name." He said. He was right.

They had told me the same, and I had thought that Apollo must know what this prophecy is. I would see him soon anyway. I would meet him in the early morning with Eterna.

As I became wraped in thought, I must have missed him getting ready for bed. He simply lain down on the stone of the ampitheater and went to sleep. I would wake him when it was time to meet my brother again.

I looked at the fire and realized it was burning very brightly. Far brighter then it should for just one camper here. It was burning pure white and very large for a while. Then it suddenly went into a larger black flame. Only Eterna and I were her. What could cause this. I looked down to see Eterna sleeping, but he was obviously having a nightmare. A horrible one because he was sweating horribly and his spirit voice was practically screaming in pain. It had done this the night I met him, but I thought it jsut a simple bightmare for a lost human at the time. Now I knew it was something worse.

I took some water from the lake and created a perpetual mist creating a rainbow. I threw in a golden drachma and called for Hypno.

"Hypno I am in need of your assistance." Hypno was one of the few male gods who had yet to cross me. Mostly because he ws usually asleep. Laziness could be found in both men and women equally so it was a quality I endured.

"Artemis it is good to see you. I will be right there." he said sleepily. he instantly appeared next to me. "Of what do you need of me?"

I pointed to the child." I believe you have heard the news of my new hunter?"

"Yes I have. What about him?" he said half asleep.

"He seems to suffer from perpetual and horrible nightmares. I can't have a hunter perform under such conditions." I told him.

"Say no more. I shall enter the dreamm and remove it. I will be back very soon." He said as he dissolved into dust and entered Eterna's ears. When he returned moments later he seemed like he had just woken from a nightmare himself.

"Those are no dreams. They are visions. Visions of great horror." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"These visions are of the worst possible torture imaginable. Ones that would make even Zeeus cry like a small child. They are not of his mind, rather they are being placed there. I could normally remove them, but these are coming from some even older presence. Something even more ancient than the Titans. I have no power here. I am sorry Artemis. There is nothing I can do." he told me. I became horrified by that. Few things were older tha the Titans. I had a few ideas, but none of them made sense. The cyclopes were on our side for the most part, nor would they be able to manage such power. Gaia had been placed to rest once more, all the giants having been destroyed. That left one remaning antagonist. Ouranus, but that was impossible. he had been cut into even more pieces then kronos and scattered to the edges to the universe. He couldn't possibly have done this.

I grew concerned as Hypno left, wondering what force coud be left. One that maybe I had overlooked or perhaps forgotten. I was left with nothing. I would have to bring this up at the winter solstice in two weeks. Right now I needed to prepare for our new hunter and lieutenant's first hunt.

I was planning on a king baslisk, but I had changed my mind after the events of the game. I decided we would hunt shadow hounds. Very similar to shadows in appearance but very different in ability. They appear like shadow dogs, but are more similar to hell houndsin abilties. They are killed in the same way a shadow is killed. You must strike its hearts. not an easy task on a creature whose heart os consantly changing position and appears as a solid shadow.

This would give the girls better experience against such creatures in how to kill them. I looked down to see the fire had returned toa bright white and Eterna no longer sweating. I then realized it was four o'clock. I had been thinking for quite a while. I decided my brother could wait until the council. I didn't wish to wake Eterna from his slumper. He seemed so peaceful now. His handsomeness truly showing in the light of the fire. Each of his features proundly shown. He was a truly remarkable human.

Considering he is the son of the most beautiful goddess, although noone would openly admit that, it was to be expected. Still his beauty even caught my attention which was very difficult thing to do for even immortal let alone... Can I call him mortal considering he is three quartes god? Maybe that's how he beauty came in. Those eyes stil confused me though. From all i had seen of DiAngelo and Calypso, neither of them could ahve ever produced dark pink eyes. No mortal or immortal had that color. I have't even heard of a monster with such a color to the eyes, and I kenw all monsters.

I put thought aside as I realized he was waking.

"Why are you so close mi'lady? You're a little to close." I hadn't realized I was a mere inch from his face staring at him.

He was just so captivating, so handsome and yet has no desire to use or abuse it. He was truly a thing of beauty in every manner. I needed to stop thinking such things. I cared for no man. If he was one of my hunters, he would be treated as a hunter, nothing more nothing less.

"Come we must prepare for our journey. We are going to hunt shadow hounds."


	4. The Prophecy

Thalia Pov

It's been two weeks since we set out for our new hunt. It was quite successful. One would be surprised at the number of shadow hounds in New York state. We had agreed to stay here while hunting so we could all be present for the win ter council. Artemis had agreed to allow us to accompany her to the council this year instead of waiting at camp.

I was still not happy with a boy as my co-lieutenant. When we were hunting he seemed to always get the shot of just right, or always jsut before we did. He had bagged twenty hounds while most of us bagged only seven or eight. The weird part was that the other hunters didn't ind. Am I the only one who remebered part of the pledge is swearing off men in romantic pursuits?

I only kid when I say that because it was clear he was more a brother to all of us than anything else. He had grown on all the girls rather quickly. Stiil he had not earned my respect. He had saved my life, but that is expected of us for one another. We protecteed each other with our lives. End of story.

"Artemis we shall be there in a few minutes correct?" Eterna asked Artemis.

"Yes we will soon be at the council. I believe you are unfamiliar with such large cities so stay close." SHe told him. He had lived in the forest his whole life, leaving only to get clothes and read a few books. He had never seen sucha large city before. I was a little afraid of how he would react, thinking hee would be over enthusiatic and get lost.

In truth he seemed rather quiet since we entered the city. He had a dark expression, and I could tell he did not liek the city at all.

"Why is there so little forest here? These building are so cramped. They should be farther apart leting room for at least a garden." he said which seemed to prove me right. He did not like it because it was all artificial. He enjoyed natural and free. That did earn points with me as a hunter and a person. Not quite respect, but definitely points.

we journeyed throgh until we reached the Empire State building/aka Mount Olympus. Artemis shouwed herself to the securtiy guard who quickly scrambled for his card and opened the doors for us. As we ascended it occured to me that a major subject was going to be our new hunter during council. A male hunter.

"Do not worry Thalia. Other than my brother and Aphrodite, most will be indifferent on the subject. of course Ares will be rather upset to lose the bet. to think they made such a bet without my prier knowledge." she said gigling slightly. When we reached the top I got an eyeful of Annabeth's new design for Olympus.

Many of thee design art was the same, but the structures were very diifferent. Instead of pillars adn columns there was nothing. The buildings seem to just stay stable on their own. She must have found perfect balance points for everything. The domes were replaced with large stadiums, the temples replaced with full scale complexes the size of the pentagon practically, each. She had done one hades of a job on this.

We approached the cetral complexex which was obviously the Hall of the Gods. As we entered I saw Zeus bickering with Poseiden, Hermes calling someone, Aphrodite doing her makeup, Ares and Athena arguing over some bet, Apollo and Hephaeustus just watching and laughing, and Demeter just sitting and waitng angrily. Hades was sitting in aguest chair off to the side grumbling something to himself. Dionysus was drinking of course, while Hera just sat there looking at her nails.

We followed Artemis to her seat of power where she assumed her full size. We all sat down beside her waiting for the council to begin. After a while the others calmed down and Zeus bagn the council.

"Welcome all to Olympus. We are here to discuss current affairs of the gods. first order of business I believe Artemis would lie to start." Zeus declared.

Artemis Pov

All eyes were turned to me. Typical. Zeus can't even talk about the topic. He has to put all the pressure on someone else first chance he gets.

"I have an announcement yes. I have acceptedthe first male hunter in history to join the hunt." I said as i saw Athena give an accepting nod while Ares turned several shades of red. He passed her a huge pack full of what I imagined to be golden drachmas. Must be at least twenty million in there.

"And why pretell brought about this change of heart Artemis?" Aphrodite said in a seductive yet gentle voice. She was a very annoying woman.

"I have seen _purity_ in this child the likes which I have not seen in any man before. The likes of which I have not seen in most women both Immortal and Mortal." I said turnig to her directly at that last part. "I have deemed him worhty and he has joined. Most of my hunters ahve already accepted him."

"What do you mean most?" Aphrodite said in the sma etone again. If you could kill a goddess I would have killed here millenia ago.

"My lieutenant is still wary of him, but with time that will change. Now onto another order of business. Apollo I am aware of a prophecy you shared with this child's parents. Would you like to share it with us?" All eyes now turned ot my brother. He seemed confident probably having expected this.

"I shall speak this prophecy, but it is to be kept to the gods and hunters alone. Can I get an agreement ot that huh?" We all agreed and he began the prophecy.

_A child of eyes which shine like a pink dove_

_and chosen by the goddess against any love_

_whose name shall mean all eternity_

_and make the goddess question her sanity._

_They shall come forth to bring either destrucion and wrath_

_or bring great joy and light the path_

_both shall be followed by the gods_

_but single choice shall tip the odds._

_The child will decide the fate of existence_

_and bring with him great persitance_

_which shall either heal the gods in times of greatness_

_or destroy them in the ending darkness._

When he finished we all realized how dangerous this child was. I was not about to let the ohters destroy him, for I had grown quite fond of him for some reason. I would protect him and all my hunters from the other gods regardless of what happened to me. I knew not why I suddenly felt so strongly, but I would not let any ahrm come to them.

"The pink dove is the symbol Calypso chose when she wass freed as her symbol. It explains the eys color despite his parenthood. Now shall we destroy this child?" Zeus asked.

"NO!" I yelled surprising everyone including myslef. Aphrodite grinned extremely broadly. Did she do something to me?

"You cannot harm him anyway. The fates are protecting this child from the gods. They told me so themselves. Besides if it works out well we'll all end up even better off." Apollo said. The fates were protecting this child? His fate must be great indeed. Then I realized what might be causing his nightmares. It could be the fates.

"Very well. If the Fates wish him no harm, we cannot interfere. However if he even begins to turn agains us in any way, he will be imprisoned immediately." When will he learn he cannot fight the fates?

"Since we are all in agreement I call this meeting of the gods ended." He stomped his foot and disappeared. Now was my chance to confront that bimbo of a goddess.

"Hello Artemis feeling a bit off?" she said as she walked up to me. Most of the others had left. Only Hades and Aphrodite remained besides my hunters and I. My hunters were now leaving to just check out the city.

"If you are refering to the outburst, I am merely protective of my hunters. Nothing more nothing less." I told her vey coldly.

"Sure you're not feeling a bit love struck?" she said partially licking her lips while saying it." Maybe a little lllllustful?" Oh she was asking for a beating so much.

"Not at all. I don't feel lust nor have I ever had succh feelings for any man. You should knwo that better than anyone seafoam girl." I knew she would hate that. She immediately turned bright red with anger, and then suddenly relaxed. She began too walk away before saying one last thing.

"Remeber, he shall make the goddess question her sanity." she said before leaving the room. I was totally baffled. What made her think the prophecy meant me? It could mean any goddess. Even herself.

I went to join my hunters leaving Hades to himself in the hall. I found them getting food from a small cafe just outside the Hall. Luckily it served both ambrosia and non-ambrosia drinks.

I came to them wanting to know how they liked Olympus. Other than Thalia, Phoebe and Carly most of the hunters have been around for only about twelve years since we found that old foster home. Most of the others had left since the Titan war unfortunetly. These girls were fully accustomed to the hunter way of life, but they had never been to Olympus before.

"So I see you girls have discovered olympian drinks. How are they?" I asked as I ordered an ambrosia mocha, the perfect pick me up for the stressed goddess on the go. They all shock their heads yes. Most of them were enjoying normal mochas, but Thalia was having the same as me and Eterna was just ordering when I came to them.

"I'll have some water thanks." he said. He was on the greatest paradise in the world and at the cafe of the gos, and he asked for water?

"Why not order something nicer? You have certainly earned it." I told him."How about the same as me?"

"Sure I guess I could try that." He changed his order to an ambrosia mocha and sat down beside Thalia and I. He took one sip. That was all. He immediately started spitting it out in disgust.

"I'm sorry mi'lady but that is horrible. Water is so much better." he said throwing out the cup and ordering a water.

"Have you ever had anything other than water in your whole life? Come on it's ambrosia. How can you not like it?" Thalia asked. I agreed.

Ambrosia was the greatest flavoring for a drink there was. It was an incredible food and other than pure nectar a cup of ambrosia mocha was the strongest olympian drink there was that was none alchoholic. How could he not enjoy it?

"No actually. I haven't had anything to drink other than water before, and after that I think I'll keep it that way." He truly puzzled me.

Thalia and I looked at each other. We discussed it for a little while longer and decided to drop the matter for the time being. We finished our drinks and headed foor the exit from Olympus. We had a number of creatures I was eager to hunt and a particular goddess I wanted to speak on more appropriate and personal terms than in the Hall of the Gods where Hephaestus is always watching.

We left the empire state building and began our journey to meet Aphrodite in Hollywood. There were several creatures to hunt along the journey and it would take time. Something I feared for some reason we didn't have much of.

We were going for quite sometime before we decided to finally make camp. Again Eterna was offered a place amongst the others. This time he accepted as long as none of them slept nude. I think I planted a fear in him.

I sent several Iris messages to a few people I needed to talk to. I called Percy Jackson to ask about the camp so far. I also called Hypnos to see if he had anymore information on the ones causing the dreams. He told me it had to be the Fates. They were the only ones capable of this who still were in power. I had feared as much.

I also called Apollo to ask about the prophecy. he told me he had had it three days before the birth of the child. He also told me Eterna was his birth name. Calypso had instructed the animals to write the words in the ground for him. His full name was Eterna diAngelo. Son of Calypso and legacy of Hades. Quite an interesting child to be born.

We had a long journey ahead of us and I hoped my hunters, all of them, were prepared.


	5. Hollywood Romance or Something More?

Eterna Pov

"Holy Hades!" yelled Carly as we ran through a field. Okay recap. We had passed through most states fairly easily bagging some nice creatures along the way. It was when we hit Nebraska did things start getting odd. The whole state was full of Shadow hounds and Shadows. They also seemed to be particularly interested in Thalia and I.

Then when we got to Wyoming we were constantly chased by Empousai and Dracenae. Thalia and I had barely escaped with our hair and toes intact. Every creature seemed paricularly interested in us two.

When we arrived in Idaho, every cow, bull and horse seemed to have it out for us. It was ridiculous. We even encountered the Minatour twice. I had thought there was only one Minotaur but aparently he had a son or brother.

We crossed into Nevada hoping for a break. Of course, we weren't going to get one. We were chased by huge numbers of Lastrygonians. They were stupid and big. A very bad combo. I was still finding charred hairs here and there from there dodgeballs of death.

We were now in California. Very close to our goal. Right now we were heading into a large field being chased by several Basilisks. This day just got better and better. To top it off, Thalia, Phoebe, Carly and I had been separated from the others including Artemis.

Right now we needed to find a way to kill them without touching them. We had already killed seven and there were still four left. I had never thought they traveled in such large numbers. We were out of arrows, our knives were all destroyed by them and our current plan was running out of distance to use which was run.

We ran for hours trying to avoid them. We finally thought we lost them in the brush and began to relax. Our mistake.

Thalia Pov

We heard a loud scream as another hunter came running towards us. It was Miranda and she had a bire mark in her arm. She had been bitten.

"Don't touch her! The venom with destroy you too." I yelled as we watched he begin to decay. It was horrible to watch. I realized they had found us and we were very tired. We were out of weapons and out of time.

I looked over to Eterna who was kneeling by Miranda's remains lifting her knife and tag. He clenched them in his hand closing his eyes as he began to cry a little. When he opened them they were glowing pink. I mean litterly glowing. The whole pupil had disappeared and his eyes were now hot pink all over. He turned to the sound of the Basilisks coming.

I knew we were dead. This was the end. Unless Artemis suddenly appeared we were doomed. I saw them approach, closed my eyes and prayed. I heard the sound of screaming, but it wasn't the others. I heard Eterna say a greek curse. It was the Basilisks screaming in there snakely tongues. I opened my eyes to see multiple skeleton warriors.

I saw the ground surrounding Eterna had turned brown and was dying. I saw his breath produce a black fog that I figured wasn't something I wanted to breath in. I watched as the skeleton soldiers demolished the Basilisks Even when one of them was destroyed, another three appeared to take his place. When the Basilisks were all dead they turned to Eterna, saluted and disappeared into the ground.

Eterna's eyes returned to normal and he passed out. That was incredible. I nknew Nico couldn't even summon skeleton soldiers witthout at least a dragon's fang, but this kid just called out of nowhere. If he didn't have my respesct for all the times he saved me as we crossed the states, he sure had it now. Maybe even something more.

Artemis Pov

We met with Thalia and the others at a small store just outside our destination. She told us of all that had transpired, her still carrying the unconcious Eterna and the death of Miranda. it was truly a shame to loose one of our youngest hunters. I would make sure she had a place in Elysium. I was shocked when i heard what Eterna had done. Short of a full god and only one with Hades's permission could summon Skeleton warriors without a dragon fang.

He amazed me still, but also caused me concern. If he had such power, what else would he be capable of.

"Where are we?" Eterna said groggily as he awoke.

"He there. How are ya?" Thalia asked she put him down on a nearby bench. "Nice job with the Basilisks dude."

"I'm sorry. Everythings is just so vague. All I remeber was seein Miranda die, picking up her things, and getting really sad and then angry. I just wanted those stupid Basilisks to die. I remeber everything going a pink and some skeletons attacking them, but the details are sketchy." He told us.

"Do not worry. Such power coming from a non-full god would put quite a strain on your psychy. You will be fine." I assured him. He was going to be fine. He just needed to rest. Even covered in dirt he still looked so handsome, so perfect. He had used so much strength to save the others. He was so beautiful in body and soul. I needed to end such thoughts immediately.

"Come. We must head to the main studio of DIsney Pictures in this town. There we shall find Aphrodite." and the answers I seek.

Thalia Pov

I saw as we walked that Eterna was still clutching Miranda's things. Had he had a crush on her?

"Did you have special feeling s for Miranda, Eterna?" I asked him.

"Yes just as I have for all of you." He answered. I was about to become very angry untill he continued." I consider you all the sisters I could never have. If anything ever happens to any of you I can't help but feel guilty. I failed Miranda. I will not fail again."

This part stopped my anger. He had ment love as a brother to us. He would protect us with his life, but we were his sisters for all he was concerned. I could definitely accept that. I had grown very fond of him since we had crossed the country, with each attack becoming closer and closer. He had saved me so many times at this point that I had to respect him. This last thing was just the tipping point for me to accept him. He seemed so cute iin the setting sun.

Woah, hold it cute? I think I was growing a bit too fond of him now. Have to focus. We are not allowed such feeling especially to men, even more so to a male hunter now. I turned away from him knowing I was blushing hard. Thankfully noone seemed to notice. Thank the gods.

We entered the main complex. I wasn't sure how we would be able to get to see her, but apparently Artemis had that covered.

"Tell Miss Venus that Diana has come to see her." Roman names were easier than greek ones since they are used more often in naming people and places. It made sense that they went by them instead. I knew they would still be in their greek aspects, but their names to all the employees would be their roman ones.

We moved up to room upstairs and were greeted by a very friendly assistant. Especially friendly to Eterna. Artemis and I both gave her death stares which made her back off a bit. Good girl stay away from our hunter.

"So Artemis to what, _or whom_, do i owe this visit?" Aphrodite ssaid as we walked in. Only Eterna, Artemis and myself had entered while the rest went off to check out Hollywood. Artemis had told them they were free to do as they wished and had handed them each all access vip passes to everywhere. I was happy staying here to hear some of these 'answers' Artemiis wanted from Aphrodite.

"You knwo very well whom. Did you interfere at all with Calypso and Nico diAngelo all those years ago? Did you cause them to fall in love and have a child?" Artemis asked. So that was what this was about.

"I only arrangeed half of that. They fell in love themselves. I just gave the ability to create a child to Nico. Nothing else. I simply allowed him to be born. Whatever else transpired was of their own choice." She said.

We could all tell she spoke the truth. So Nico and Calypso had fallen in love on their own. She just made Nico capable of beig a father even at such a young age. At least we could leave now so we didn't have to be near this goddess and the heady perfume in the room. It was starting to give me a headache.

"Anyone else you would like to know? Any other feelings anyone has been expperiencing you would like to understand?" what could she be talking about? Could she be the reason I have been feeling so strange lately?

"Thalia, Eterna. Please leave us." We did as she said, though we did so reluctantly. We knew there was no arguing and we would just end up making her angrier.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" I asked him as I picked up our passes.

"Not sure, but it definitely concerns us if we needed to leave." he answered

"You're right. If t wasn't Artemis, I would be easedropping immediately, but I can't do that to Artemis." I was telling the truth. I would easedrop on any god or goddess except Artemis. She had done so much for me, that I couldn't betray her trust like that.

"You're right. We will just have to wait for Artemis ttto tell us. In the meantime lets gocheck out Hollywood." he said. I had to admit I was excited to see this town, especially with him. Again control thoughts. Stop thinking like that.

"Alright time for a nght on the town." I said as we ran off towards some movie set beaming happily.

Artemis Pov

"Aphrodiite. What have you been doing to myslef and Thalia concerning this boy?" I knew Thalia was being affected just as much as I was. I had seen her blush hard when looking at Eterna on the way here. That had confirmed it.

"So I was right. You have been feeling something." She must have done something. I was sure of it.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked sternly.

"As much as I would like to say I am responsible for your new found feelings, sadly I can't. The child has attracted you all on his own. He was born of the essence of life and death. Nico being death free and unbound, Calypso being life sealed and conformed. Together however, they create the perfect child. One even the great Artemis cannot resist. Anyone who comes near him of the opposite gender is instantly attracted to him. He is true perfection in every sense of the word that can be apllied to a mortal. The best part is he doesn't even know it, and even if he did he still would not use it. He would continue living as he is. Peaceful and kind. I just wonder who will win him over first. You or Thalia?" she told me.

I became enraged at her words because she was right. His being seemed to radiate purity greater than anyone should be able too. Even an immortal shouldn't be able to be that alluring. He had even found my attention. I didn''t mind anymore because Aphrodite had confirmed something else for me. He was true purity and perfection. If ever a man I would fall for I would wish for nothing less, as would go for Thalia my lieutenant.

"So even my other hunters are like that to him. I a aware of that though he comes off as a bigh brother to all of them. He is older in physical age then all of them, so it makes sense he would attract the attention of girls who are just at the point of puberty. I still don't approve of your meddling my hunters mind constantly, but at least now they will only care for another hunter, believing it to be brotherly love. I guess I have the last laugh in the end Aphrodite." I told her as I left her office.

That last part she smiled at and I knew I was only kidding myself. She had had the last laugh the moment the child had been born, no matter what I did or said.


	6. Strange Love

Thalia Pov

"Did you see that Raptor sculpture? It was so off." I said brushing my spiky black hair.

"I know. From what Artemis told us, the raptors were all feathery and small. That one was way too big and bald. I mean, I guess the kid was right in that movie. They really were just a bunch of angry chickens." Eterna said which made us all burst out laughing.

I hadn't accepted him in the beeginning because I wanted to see what madde him so special. I planned to put him through the ringer to test his resolve before I respected him. I didn't hate guys unlike the other hunters. I was just wary of one entering the hunt. Fortunetly or unfortunetly,someone had done the testing for me.

We were leaving the set of a dinosaur movie and were headed to a small restaurant. Since we left, we had been to too many movie sets to count, several cafes and seen pretty much everything there was to see in Hollywood. We even got our picture next to the Hollywood sign. Now we just wanted to relax and eat.

Eterna was still wary about the whole restaurant thing, saying it smelled funny and that the food seemed over prepared. He liked tthings natural and simple. I figured pasta would be a good choice for him. No extra spices, just pasta with meat sauce. He really enjoy that to my delight.

We all ordered various things, including shrimp, ravioli, lobster, gourmet chicken and a whole bunch of other fancy dishes. I decided to stick to simple like Eterna and got the same thing as him. It was quite good. This was a four star restaurant so I guess they had to do things well. I just wonder what our waitress thought when she recieved full payment from a bunch of teenagers and preteens as well as a fifty percent tip. Having Artemis pay the bill has advantages. Especially when she's not around.

After leaving the restaurant we headed out to see one of the clubs, but quickly decided against it. Even if we got into some of them they were mostly just pig huts for celebrities and whores. None of us had any intention of being affiliated with that crowd. We talked it over and decided that ssince it was getting very late we needed to find Artemis and tell her of our day.

I thought she would like hearing about alll the different films coming out, but she might get a little mad at our bill at the restaurant. Then again mortal money is something she has an infinite amount of so it probably won't matter.

We search all over town, finding not a single trace of the goddess. Eterna could see and hear her spirit voice, but it was faint and scattered as if she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. We decided when it was about three in the morning to pack it in and hope she found us. We checked into a hotel, making sure we got the top floor with access to the roof garden for Eterna to sleep on, and called it a night.

I dreamt of being with Eterna many years from now. We had a family, and friends. We had a home not far from camp. I could see Percy and Annabeth visiting us with there baby girl. She was playing with our small child. I dreamt of the child that him and I would create and how we would create her. I awoke startled by myself and my thoughts. I should never think such things. I was a hunter for eternity. End of discussion. At least i hoped so.

I found Artemis standing outside with Eterna and I. I had decided to sleep out there since it was nice out at night. I did also want to be near Eterna, but I would ever admit that to Artemis.

"You two have a nice sleep?" Artemis asked.

We were both laying on the roof but in two different beddings. I had set out a sleeping bag on the floor. Eterna had made a bed out of one of the rose bushes. He had offered to make me a bed near his and I was very tempted, but the rose bush was a total deal breaker. How could he sleep on all those thorns and seem so cheery in the morning? Especially considering his neveer ending nightmares he told me of. They were really horrifing and that is still an understatement.

"We're fine thanks. So how it go with Aphrodite?" I asked half yawwning and stretching out as I got up.

"Well very well. I have all the information I needed. Now I need to speak to you alone later. After everyone is awake and ready for breakfast, I would like to see you here again." She told me. I ppanicked in my head despite my face remaining half awake. Did she know of my feelings? Was she going to make me leave the hunters?

I waited for everyone but Eterna to head down to breakfast. He had opted against it and was sitting on the edge of the roof. When I saw him get on the edge my heart started running at a million beats a minute. He could fall. This kid had one hell of an affect on my head to make me that worried about him simply falling.

I saw Artemis approach me. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"I see you favor him." she said. I knew she figured it out. My face was beat red as we wscthed him look out on the city as the sun rose. he looked awesome in the light. My heart sped up again. I couldn't lie now.

"Maybe." I mumbled. She smiled at me. Why was she smiling? I had just admited favor to a man. It was obviously more than brotherly favor. So why was she smiling?

"I do not blame you. He is gifted to make anyone fall for him. He was born of the essences of bound life and free death creating the purest possible soul. He is perfect in body and soul. I do not blame you nor do I condem you for such feelings. I would actually grow concerned if you had no feelings for him. This man is truly the exception to my rule. He is a new breed of hunter and a new breed of being the likes of which the world has never seen, nor do I believe will ever be seen again. If you wish you may pursue these feelings without issue or punishment on one condition. Keep it secret from the other hunters until I say otherwise. Now I shall leave you to him. I must attend the other hunters." She told me. She lifted my jaw from the floor and walked off.

She had just given me permission to fall in love with a man as long as I kept it secret until she said otherwise. I guess it made a bit more sense now. I was the most lloyal to the pledge of any of us, and yet I had fallen for him. Carly had warmed to him immediately and she hated men almost as much as Artemis. I wasn't going to pass this up.

I walked over to him, and sat beside him on the edge. Then I remembered my fear of heights. We were twelve stories up. I almost fainted as I looked at the ground, but he caught me. I'll admit I didn't plan that, but I'll roll with it.

"Are you alright Thalia?" he said with true concern in his voice. His beautiful voice.

I stared at him taking all his features in. His dark pink eyes, his small nose, his long hair. Every feature flawless. I guess Artemis was right. He was perfect in body and soul. I looked deep into those dark pink eyes. They were so full of emotion and power. I remember how they had changed when he defeated the Basilisks. Those were not his eyes. They were different almost evil. They were not the pure eyes of _my_ Eterna.

"Thalia are you still here?" he said a little jokingly now. I realized I had become lost in his gaze. I quickly sat up, but did not leet him release his grip from me holding his arms tight to me.

He seemed a little startled at first, but seemed to think I was cold so he held me tighter. Even if he didn't feel the same way, this was enough for now. Just having him hold me in his arms was enough to make me happy. I could have stayed there all day. The Fates had other plans.

I heard Phoebe calling for us, and I quickly escape his grasp. He must of figured I was warm enough now and simply released me. Phoebe saw us both on the edge and told us we were leaving for our next hunt. we lept off back onto the roof and followed Phoebe to the other hunters downstairs. I was now determined to get Eterna to like me the way I did him. One way or another, and we had all eternity to do it.

Eterna Pov

Thalia touch felt so soft and good when I had caught her. I had aske if she was okay, but seemed to lose myself in her eyes. If only she felt for me like I did for her. I wouldn't care what Artemis would say so long as I could be with her. Her spiky balck hair had shone in the sunlight, and her eyes, sparking already with electricity, seemed to practicly crack with lightning in the light of the dawn.

She was beautiful in every possible way. She was gorgeus to the eyes, pleasing to the ears, and her soul shone with pride. Her loyalty and perserverance were unmatched by anyone short of a goddess. I wanted to keep holding her in my arms, even if she only needed it for warmth since she had felt cold to the touch, but I didn't care. Every sevond was like an eternity in Elysium. When we had to part it felt like be thrown into the fields of Asphodel. I was alone again. If only she could feel the same for me, but that would never happen.

She was a hunter to the very core. She had had the hardest time accepting me, and the greatest loyalty to the pledge of any of the hunters. I knew she didn't hate men like the others, but she was to loyal to Artemis to ever be lead astray. I was fully content to watch her from afar for the eternity I had with the hunters. As long as she was happy, I would be content.

Artemis Pov

If only I could go out and say they both loved each other I would. However from Aphrodite's followup meeting when we discusseed pairing the two of them, she made it clear I was still not allowed to meddle in the affairs of mortal, at least directly. She had also told me my feeling would grow to become more of a motherly love than desire like they had grown to with Thalia. She had become deeply intranced with the boy, and this was one instance in which I could not fault her.

The child was perfect in everyway. Even I had been affected to some extent. If I had been affected that much, I had no riight to punish a hunter who had fallen head over heals for the boy. We had agreed that just this once, these two hunters could pusue a romantic relationship and still remain hunters. I knew it was either that or abandon them which i could not do to either of them. Thalia was my most loyal follower since Zoe. Eterna was my prize among men and I had grown a motherly bond to the child as it was.

Now Aphrodite had suggested a few ideas, none of which we were using because they were far too much. My ideas seemed better, but Aphrodite said they would take too long. Even though they have eternity, it would be nice if it moved with some speed. We had agreed to make it up as we go along purely because none of our ideas would fit.

I would watch and wait for the times to try and keep them alone. Thalia knew I had no problem with this. I couldn't tell Eterna because there was no way to really explain it to him. He would suspect something and I can't be the one to cause any suspision.

We were now headed towards a favorite location of mine. At least in some seense a favorite, in others a hated place. It was Mount Tamapais. The place where the new Mount Othyrus had stood. I wanted to show my hunters this place to show them the falling ground of the Titans other battle. The one against the roman camp.

I also knew the sunrise here was one of the most beautiful. Definitely one of my brother's better works. I also planned to speak to him while giving Thalia the chance to be alone with Eterna and the other hunters a chance to see Atlas and his punishment for defing the gods.

As we approached I knew it was near sunrise. I made sure the other hunters went to go mock Atlas while Thalia and Eterna would sit alone. I hoped this worked, and my broother was going to help me out.

Thalia Pov

I walked over to the edge of one of the ruined pillars. I saw the other hunters heading up towards where Atlas was imprisoned, but I wanted to be alone with Eterna. I knew he would never go to see Atlas because he can't stand seeing people in pain. He would stay here. I knew I was tright when he walked over near me.

We both sat down on the same pillar looking at the stars.

"Hey there's Orion." he said pointing to the constallation. the great thing about this place was since Krios had fallen here, all the stars shown permenantly in the skyat night, showing all the constellations.

"And there's the huntress. She was once my friend Zoe. She fell to her father Atlas two years before the battle at New York. She was a great huntress." I told him. he knew a huntress had become a constellation from Artemis before, just not how or who.

"Not as great as you." I heard him mumble probably hoping I wouldn't hear. He blushed hard when I turned to him.

"Are you refering to me?" I said in a gentle yet still firm voice.

"Uh...Uh..." He stuttered. Before he could say anything else the sun started to rise. It was absolutely beautiful. I looked over see him smiling at the sunrise. His teeth showing a little. The seemed to shine in the light just like his hair and eyes. He almost glowed in the light practically. Then I realized he was glowing a little. Only slightly, just enough for someone with incredible vision to see.

He looked so handsome. He turned to me and looked deeply into my eyes. I couldn't help myself. It was too much. I flung my arms around him and joined our lips. He seemed startled at first, but soon wrapped his arms around and retured the kiss. Right now all other things disappeared. I didn't care who saw us. so long as I was with him it didn't matter. I also knew now that he felt for me as well. I could tell him Artemis was okay with this. That we could be together and still be hunters. I just had to wait until I stopped kissing him. Could take a while.

"Ahem." Some one off to the said said as another cleared their throat. It made us both jump away and turn to see who it was. It was Apollo and Artemis. I turned to see the sun was gone. The sun chariot, which brought back unpleasant memories, was right next to him. We both realized they had watched the whole thing, and we both turned bright red.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Artemis asked us. We turned even brighter.

"Come on. I thought your hunters weren't allowed too like dudes. What happened, growing soft?" Apollo asked Artemis. He obviously knew the whole story already from his tone.

"Do not worry Eterna. I have no problem with this. I shall explain it to you one day, but today is not that day. Now relax. We shall leave you." Artemis said and they both disappeared along with the sun chariot. We were left there sitting and stunned. When we finally regained our senses, we turned to each other and smiled broadly.

"So I guess this means we're together now?" He asked me. I just nodded my head and smiled more gently.

"Let's keep it that way." I said as I leaned against him watching the newly formed sunrise that had reappeared in the sky. In this moment I couldn't be happier.

Carly Pov

Man they were so cute together. I guess even Artemis noticed this guys charm. Even I couldn't help liking him. I guess it was only a matter of time before Thalia fell for him.

All of us we off hiding behind a pillar. We had planned to get those two together regardless of what Artemis thought. They were perfect for each other. Both were brave, strong and loyal. They would give their lives for their friends without a second thought. They just clicked.

"Well I guess Artemis beat us to the punch. What do you think he campers will think of this?" Phoebe asked. I hadn't even considered telling anyone else.

"We can't tell anyone without Artemis's permission. That would ruin everyone involved. We keep this to ourselves end of discussion. Got it?' I said. Noone disagreed. So we would leave them alone until they were ready to tell us. All long as it was okay with Artemis it's okay with us.


	7. A Child of Fates

1 and a half monthes later

Artemis Pov

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all that could be heard throughout the whole camp. Today was the day. The day Annabeth Jackson was giving birth.

The hunters and I had arrived just a few days prior to today to prepare for the coming child. She had been given my blessing so I insisted on being present. I have never witnessed child birth even if I am a goddess.

I also had never given my blessing to an unborn child before, so I was unprepared for the sheer amount of blood and other fluids, as well as the sheer pain resenating from this girl, that accured during the labor. I aided Chiron and Argus throughout the entire ordeal as well as Hermes and my Brother since they are both gods of medicine.

By the end of it all, I will admit that I felt a little scarred from the experience. So much blood coming from someone willingly as to give life to another. Even if her life wasn't at risk with all the gods there, it was still a very terrifying sight. The girl had been born perfectly healthy. She was given a perfect bill of health by both Hermes and Apollo, and she was given to her mother and father.

I looked upon the child seeing her eyes a mix of her parents. Greenish grey. Her hair had been dark blonde almost brown, but I was unsure until she was cleaned up. She looked very much like her mother, but had her fathers nose and ears. She was very beautiful. I hoped one day she would join the hunt. I would be glad to have her at any age.

I decided to leave the new parents alone with their child and return to my hunters. Eterna and Thalia were quite happy at this point, and the other hunters had seen them kiss. they had acted like they didn't know anything, but I knew better. They always seem to leave Thalia and Eterna alone when they wanted to be but couldn't say it to them.

I saw them sitting together by the campfire. It was quite late in the day so the ampitheater had been set for the evening sing along. They sat right at the front, and they seemed to have thee greatest influence on the flame making it grow bright pink. At this point I don't believe they care who knows. Thalia was leaning on Eterna's shoulder and had their fingers intertwined. I now see just how beautiful love can be.

I knew no other man's love goood be as pure as Eterna's, but it made a point to prove that not all men are driven by lust and desire. There are some who are genuinely driven by passion and love. I doubted I would ever see a case like theirs and the Jackson's in a very long time. I wished I was wrong. I knew I was right.

Thalia Pov

We sat there, enjoying each others presence by the fire. We had been together for only a month and a half, but I knew it would last forever. He never took his own desires or thoughts into consideration when asking me anything, or when he answered any question. he always considered my feelings first. He never did anything I didn't approve of and without complaint. I had been tempted to take advantage of that once, but quickly threw away the thought.

I was loving every moment of our time together because I knew that prophecy was soon to take affect. I'm not sure why I knew that. I just did. The prophecy would begin and another war was sure to follow. I hated war. I had been through two already. The Titan and Giants wars. If I could just disappear with him to avoid the impending struggle I would, if only he wasn't to be the center of it all.

He was destined, like Percy had been, to decide the fate of Olympus. Why did I always findd these kinds of guys? I could feel that tonight would be our last night of peace, and I was going to make the most of it. I turned to him taking his cheek in my hand, and kissed him passionately in front of the whole camp.

I really didn't care who saw because Artemis had already approved of our love. As long as she approved, I couldn't give a shit what anyone else thought. As we kissed I heard whistling noises, chattering, and the fire grow in intensity. I could hear it grow stronger and higher the longer we kissed. I noticed his eyes were glowing bright pink again, but this was a softer light. Gentler and kinder. It was a light of purity and love. It was very warm and beautiful. I wished his eyes would stay that way, but they didn't.

When we finally released I saw the other hunters sitting not too far from us, giving me the thumbs up. So they knew the whole time. Oh well. Like I said I don't care. I loved him and that's all that matters. If this was going to be our last night to have a quite time together than so be it. I would rather go through another war than have not of met him. was sure of that.

The next day

Artemis Pov

They had come so fast. Several Drakon. Lydian Drakon. I don't know where they came from, but they attacked the camp from all sides. It was only a matter of time before we were overwhelmed. The barriers defending the camp wouldn't hold for much longer. Sooner or later they would break through and we would have to fight them.

I was in the strategy room along with Chiron, Argus, Percy Jackson, My hunters and all the cabin leaders. We were discussing how to take on these creatures when they broke through. We knew it was just a matter of time. It was February so most campers were at home for the school year. Only thirty campers were around right now. not nearly eenough to take on five Lydian Drakon. Even with my aid this was going to end badly. I could destroy them, and since they were creatures I had full right to be involved. I am allowed to hunt any creature at any time regardless of what they are doing, so if I happened to help save the camp I wouldn't be in trouble with the Fates.

Eterna and Thalia were out readying our defenses. They had gone with the Ares and Athena campers to our borders with the three Drakon on it. The drakon had appeared in two groups. One with three in it and one with two. I would go to the side with three and aid them as best I could, but these were creatures even older than I. My powers won't work as strongly on them so It wasn't as easy as simply turning them into a fish or toad. I would have to slay them the hard way.

Clarrise and her husband Chris were off preparing the other defenses against the other two Drakon. She had been a great aid in both wars and had become an authority on Drakon slaying sincee the Titan war. She had single handedly killed one of these creatures before. I was glad she was here to aid us.

Chiron and I decided to send all my other hunters to aid Clarrise and Chris along with the remaining campers. They would at least be able to hold them off until our group defeated the other three. We would then meet them to destroy the remaining two Drakon on their end, if they hadn't destroyed them before then.

We ended our meeting and all headed to our respective positions. This was going to be a long day.

Thalia Pov

These things were enormous. I knew not to look into their eyes or I would be paralysed, but last time it had been only one Drakon. Now there were three that we had to fight, and then possibly two more later. This was not going to be easy.

We had set up numerous electric spike pits which Clarrise had told us was a weakness of the Drakon she had discovered in her encounter with the one back during the Titan war. I remembered when she had impaled that creature with the whole length of her electric spear. We figured if we could get one inside them and discharge it, it would have the same effect on these ones.

I stood beside Eterna preparing for the battle. We stood together ready for the onslaught to begin. We watched as the creatures broke through the barrier and charged.

Eterna let loose several arrows at once. Each surprisingly penetrated the Drakon's thick scales. I had almost forgotten the kind off power his bows had. As one pierced an eye we all covered our ears as It screamed out in pain. Artemis had begun firing as well taking out another one's eyes. Only three eyes left.

The campers charged forward, only to be eaten or scared away by the sheer size of these creatures. Eterna and I charged as well, I knowing ho to fight these creatures froom experience. I saw Percy come around to fight with us. He had regained the curse of Achilles and was again invincible. He fought along side us dodging poison, teeth and claws. I became a little more hopeful as one of the creatures stumbled into our spike pit, killing it with the surge of electricity that ran through the creatures body.

Then I despaired again as I saw almost all of the campers, fifteen we had started with, were down to just two. They had all been killed. The remaining two Drakon were starting to over power us when I felt an air of deaht appear near me. I turned to see Eterna had gone into that trance like state again. The ground started to die near him. He didn';t summon soldiers this time.

"Everyonee get back!" He yelled in a voice that was not his normal voice. It seemed to echo like Rachael's wwhen she speaks a prophecy. I stood near him, but was carried away by Artemis who told me I didn't want to be nearby when what was about to happen happened. We all got far away and saw the two Drakon circling Eterna. I was about to scream when I noticed the dark cloud forming around him.

With each of his breath it thickened and expanded. The one Drakon charged, but disintegrated on contact with the cloud. No not disintegrated, it rotted away. That was a death cloud. The other seemed to realize that a nd began to run when the cloud seemed to reach out and grab it. It started rotting away everywhere the cloud touched. It was so horrifing watching something, even an evil creature, rot away like that.

When the Drakon comlletely dsappeared, the cloud seemed to be sucked back to a central object. As it thinned we saw Eterna breathing the cloud in. He had created it and was now consuming it. His eyes faded back to normal, and he fainted again. I ranoveer to pick him up and rushed him along with Grover to the medical center of camp. Of the fiteen campers, twenty satyrs, a conselor, two hunters and goddess, we had lost all the campers and all but one of the satyrs. It was a disaster. I hope Clarrise was having better luck than us.

Clarrise Pov

This had been a very easy job. We hadn't lost a single camper. Not even a satyr had fallen. Wehad a bed of diamond coated electric spike ready to spring the moment these creatures moved along the barrier. We didn't even need to fight them. I was sure if it had goone so well for us, a goddess had to make it even easier for the other team. I was so wrong.

I met wiith Artemis in the central field hoping for a celebratory cheer. I would have thought the pit would destroy the creatures easily. If one had survived I would have thought she would have killed it easily.

"The pit worked like a charm didn't it? I mean they really are a work of genius huh?" I told her.

"Those spears only managed to pierce one of the creatures armor. It failed to penetrate the other. We lost all of them. Only my two hunters, Percy Jackson and the satyr Grover survived. Eterna managed to defeat the remaing two, but the loses were already suffered." she told me knocking the smirk right off my face. How could the pits only take out one? They wweere designed to take out Drakon. I had set them up years ago.

"Those pits are made of diamond coated material. Even Drakon scales can't stop that." I told her hoping she was kidding.

"Those spikes were merely celestial bronze electrified. They would only penetrate weaker scale. What makes you think they were diamond coated?" she told me. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Because I set them up myself. I coated them with diamond and had the whole Hepheastus cabin work to prepare them. How could they just be clestial bronze?" Shee didn't answer.

I can't believe this had happened. Someone had to of switched them because i remember every moment from their creation to placing them in the ground tthemselves. I just couldn't figure out who could havee swithed them without anyone noticing. They had only been there for a few hours, and we had people on watch the whole time.

"We need to talk to Chiron." I told her as we marched up to the big house.

Eterna Pov

I don't know how I did that, or even if I could do it again. I was just so afraid Thalia was going to be hurt. I wanted those Drakon gone so badly. I became so angry and then everything was pink again. I remember everything this time though. I remember the destruction of the creatures. I remember telling everyone to run. I even remember Thalia's voice as she told me everything would be alright as she carried me to the infirmary.

I woke up to find her next to my bed." Hello sleepy head. Have a good rest?" she asked me.

"Did we win?" i asked her knowing the answer. I just wanted to hear it from her.

"We suffered heavy losses but yeah. We won." She said leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Good. Can I have a glass of water?" I said as I sat up. My mouth was dry as a bone from all that gas. It burned with each word.

"Sure." she said as she passed me a glass filled with water. She had one ready for when I woke up. She kneew I didn't like anything else. I sipped at it enjoying the feel on my dry throat.

When if felt a little better we got up and headed over to door. I wanted to see if anyone knew why five Lydian Drakon suddenly appeared and Attacked camp. It just didn't make sense. Their mating season was the only time they interacted at all, and only with the opposite sex. These had all been male, which normally kill each other on sight. These ones had attack as a group almost as if they had a plan. Drakon were not stupid creatures, but they attacked for food or territory. They don't need to plan anything. They just do, and alone at that.

I knew some else had to be influencing these creatures. I just couldn't figure who it would be. I would ask Artemis who she thought it was because I knew she would be wondering the same thing. We headed towards the big house where Artemis, Dionysus and Chiron were talking. When we got close I saw that Artemis had joined their card game. I didn't think she would ever do anything with Dionysus, considering he was her second least favorite god. Second only to Aphrodite as far as I knew.

"Mi'lady, do you believe the same thing I do?" I asked her as we got on the porch.

"Would that be that the Drakon were controlled by an outside force? If so then yes." She answered.

"Would you have any idea who would do that?" I asked. I couldn't think of anyone still in power who would want the camp gone.

"It's more a question of who could than who would. You see Lydian Drakon can not be controlled by even the gods or the titans. They are older than the gods, and all carry the blessing of Gaia, so they cannot be influenced by either of us. Personally, I can only think of three who could do it. Gaia who is once again ina deep sleep, Ouranus who has been scattered across the universe, and the Fates who merely watch and observe. The first two are in no state to influence them, and the third would have no reason too as well as going against their nature to do so." She told us.

She was right. I hadn't known these creatures were that hard to control, but if so those who could were either incapacitated or have no reason to.

"Also you should know they were not after the camp. I looked into the mind of a few of them and they had a target. It was you child." Dionysus said pointing to me.

"Me? Why would they be interested in me?" I asked. The prophecy regarding me had nothing to do with the ones capable of doing this, and those who saw it as an opportunity to take over were all out of commission.

"I think the prophecy goes deeper than just the gods. Maybe it involves older beings." Dionysus answered. Before we could say more, the one called Rachael came out of the house glowing green. We were all a little startled, but we also knew this meant a prophecy was to be told.

"Rachael, speak what you must." Chiron said. She kept walking until she was on the grass in front of the big house. She rose in too the air and spoke.

"All who hear these words must know. This shall finish the prophecy the gods have spoken of in their council." she must have meant the prophecy Apollo told us at the wwinter solstace.

_Those who have existed since the very start_

_and spoke the words that harden many a heart_

_will come to fear the child of pink_

_and wish to destroy him before he reaches the brink._

_They who know it cannot be fought _

_will try to prevent what they themselves wrought._

_He shall be thrown into the Plane of Balance with another_

_and be left to prevent or create one or the other._

_Destruction or creation shall be his decision_

_and the sacrifice he shall make with cost anothers ambitions_

_unless she chose to stand with him till the end_

_and follows him even in his evil trends._

_These two, together or apart_

_will decide the Fate of all those since the start._

_In the end they themselves with save all and become one_

_or lead all to destruction and become none._

She finished the propphecy and fell to the ground. I think we all knew exactly who was after me now. The ones who had been around since the start. The ones who knew not to fight destiny. The Fates.

Thalia Pov

The Fates were after my boyfriend, I was destined to possibly lose him and destroy everything in existance, and now we probably had every bad guy ever after us to stop us from following through with this destiny.

I knew yesterday would be our last _peaceful_ day, but I thought it was just another war. If that were the case we could at least prepare for that and get ready for a fight. We could study our enemy and learn how to fight them.

Instead we were up against the fricking Fates, the oldest and most powerful beings in existance. You don't fight that, you simply allow that because there's no point in fighting it. Their name says it all.

I didn't care though. I would go through anything for him, even the Fates, and I think the prophecy stated that that would be put to the test. I was ready. Nothing would keep me from him. Nothing.

"Artemis we must inform the other gods. Maybe they can-" Chiron began to say, but was interrupted by Artemis.

"Can what? The very Fates are after him. The other gods would be of no aid here. They see all and know all. If they want this child gone, then there is little we can do. However, even the Fates cannot change destiny once started so they may try, but they will not get the child. I will personally see to that. You may inform the other gods, and tell them to prepare for rising. I fear many things other than just the Fates want him gone." she told him.

She was right. If the Fates were scared, then obviously others would want to stop him. I also knew that they would stop at nothing, regardless of who or what it took, to kill him. They knew they wouldn't be able to in the end though, and I would be there to make sure of that.


	8. A Sacrifice Greater Than Death

Thalia Pov

Artemis told me that we would stay with the hunters. We knew that was probably the safest choice anyway, so we didn't argue. We just needed to move, and the hunters were always on the move. We knew we wouldn't be able to stay in one place for any length of time.

The Fates saw all, knew all, and hear all. We could never hide from them only run. We tried for several months. We just kept running and running. At one point though, they eventually caught up to us.

The one who caught s for them was someone I thought they would never had used. Atlas. We were heading past Mount Tamalpais when he caught us.

"Long time no see Artemis." He said to Artemis. We were all frozen. We couldn't believe he had been freed.

"How did you get free Atlas?" Artemis asked. I couldn't figure it out either.

"The Fates have seen it fit for me to be freed. As long as I can kill this boy, I am free. Great insentive to kill him don't you think?" He told us. Artemis went to attack, but he smacked her aside. Even Artemis wasn't strong enough for the Titans' strongest warrior. He soon over powered Artemis.

Then he started attacking the other hunters. Eterna stood in his way before he got a chance to kill one of them.

"I'm the one you want. Leave the others alone." he told him.

"i want to enjoy myself. Don't worry I'll kill you soon enough." He said knocking Eterna away. I smelled death again. Atlas reached to kill Carly, I rushed over to help her, but Eterna got there first.

Eterna Pov

I was sso angry. he had been order to kill me to earn his freedom, so why did he have to hurt the others? I saw him going to crush Carly, I couldn't stand it anymore. I rushed over and tried to stop his blow. It worked. I caught hi fist with just one hand.

"What!" he yelled. I gripped his fist and pushed him back. I would of been confused with this new strength, but at the moment I didn't care. Everything was pink again.

"Insolent child. You dare try and stop a titan from killing. You will die NOW!" he yelled as he began swing at me. I caught every punch. I don't know how I was doing it, I was fighting an immortal Titan, and was winning. He just kept striking and i kept stopping them.

the others watched in awe at what I was doing. Even Artemis seemed shocked. I knew that this power wouldn't last forever. I needed to end this now.

At one of his punches I grabbed his arrm and threw him. He landed hard on a bed of rock. I drew my bow hoping this plan would work. I knotched an arrow, pulled back as far as I could, and fire straight his hand as he stood up. It went right through leaving a large hole much bigger than the arrow in his hand. His entire palm was gone. I had focused all my enrgy into the arrow when I fired.

"AHHHH! How could a mere arrow pierce me. Child you have worked my last nerve. I will destroy you here and now." He raised his left hand, and inside it formed an orb. I figured it was energy, and suddenly the wind started pulling towards it." Prepare to be thrown into a oblivion!" he practically screamed. he threw it at me and I was sure it would kill me. I was wrong

Just as it was going to hit me, Phoebe pushed me aside." NOOO!" I yelled. Her last words before it hit were," Watch after Carly for me kay?" and it consumed her. Nothing remained but a broken bow and her tag. I was so full of rage. I could feel my whole body trembling, and Atlas pushed me over the edge with next sentence.

"Foul. To bad she died in vein. I will still kill the boy!" he said laughingly.

I'm not sure how, but when I reached for my arrows, they turned into smaller versions of the Master Bolt at my touch. I knotched one, and this time when it hit, Atlas was thrown back right into the mountainside, the right side of his body practically gone.

"How...can...a...mortal...do...such...things?" he stuttered. I came up to him, knotched another bolt/arrow ad fired, and again, and again.

When I was done all that was left was his head, and all his ichor all over the ground and myself. Even that looked horribly mutilated. When he began to heal, I picked up his head, walked all the way up the mountain to find a some creature holding up the sky, and threw him at them. it knocked the creature away, and left Atlas's head there supporting it. He screamed in pain through his half existing mouth. I knew as long as he was there, he would never have enough nergy to heal. His body would be in too much pain. I smiled at that knowing now it truly was his eternal punishment. I don't remember anythin else.

Artemis Pov

Such power was unbelievable. He actually created minituare bolts, and used them to effectively destroy Atlas. I feared this child greatly now. No not feared, respected. I see even more reason now for the Fates to fear him other than just the prophecy.

We all stood there in silence. Thalia raced up the mountain first to find Eterna. I followed soon after. The rest of the hunter stayed behind trying to comprehend what had just happened. A mortal, in essence at least, killing an immortal.

We found him unconscious on the groun at the top of the mountain. He was fiine, just unconscious. Thalia grabbed him tightly cried deeply. I heard her whispering things to him. I couldn't understand what it was, but I decided to leave them alone. Thalia knew we needed to move again soon. At least that is what I thought.

"CHILD!" we all heard yelled from three very old voices. It was the Fates. "We have tried to prevent your destiny, but we have failed. Now you must confront your fate. You existance has thrown off the balance in time. Your soul is to perfect. to save the balance you must either die, or fullfil your fate. We shall aid you now that we see fighting you will do nothing. You must journey to the Underworld and enter the Chamber of Hades. Inside you must find he passage that is only ever guarded by the king of the dead himself. That shall take you to the Plane of Balance were you must make a choice. You may go alone or with one other. We shall further instruct you when you reach there." they said. I couldn't find the voices' origin, but remembered the Fates aren't bound like the rest of us by certain laws.

"I guess we''re headed to the Underworld." Thalia said.

Thalia Pov

Journeying from Mount Othyrus to Los ANgelos ad the entrance is easy. Getting inside was also easy with Artemis. Getting as far as Hades's chamber wasn't too hard. It was convinciing him to let us through the secret door was hard. Mainly because he didn't know about it.

"I am telling you there is no doorway here. I know this chamber better than any." Hades told us sitting on his throne.

"I am telling you the Fates said this was the location of the doorway to the Plane of Balance. Now if you won't show us, we will find it on our own. " she said as she began searching the room.

"If it were not the Fates who sent you I would throw you out. Search all you want. You shall not find any entrance." Hades said and he was right. We looked everywhere and couldn't find a single clue. Eterna seemed to be thinking about what could the fates clue had meant. A doorway only guarded by the king of the dead himself.

"I know where it is." Eterna said walking over to Hades's throne. His seat of power. He started trying to move it. He did realize how big it was right?

"What are you doing child? My seat of power has always been there."

"Exactly which is why you wouldn't know of the entrance... underneath it." he grunted as he managed to move the seat out of the way. We all gasped at what we saw. It looked like a cellar door underneath.

"A doorway guarded only by the king of the dead himself. It could only be in a place onyl you are in my lord. Your throne." Eterna said proudly.

"Very good child. You have found the door." we all heard those three voices again. Tha Fates. "Now you must choose one ally. Either the goddess or your love to journey into the void with you. Remember that one shares your prophecy, and one guarantees success. Choose."

"Thalia." he said loudly. He was willing to choose me over Artemis for this journey? The Fates were rright. I shared his prophecy, but Artemis guaranteed this would work. So why would he still choose me?

"Very well. We shall open the door." the voices said. The door where the throne had been began to open. Inside could only be described as worst than Tartarus.

"I thought this was the Plane of Balance?" I yelled over the noise coming from the door.

"It is. This child's existance has thrown it out of balance." the voices told us.

"How do I fix it?" Eterna yelled.

"You must journey forth and repair the damage that has been done. Only one of perfect design can enter the Plane without being destroyed, or one who accompanies them. Now go!" the voices creamed as we were thrown into the void.

Have you ever wondered what hell would be like? Well what ever you think it's like, an unbalancedd Plane of Balance is twice as bad. Everything was wrong. nothing made sense. Even gravity seemed to be malfunctioning.

"What are we supposed to do her!" I yelled. He just shook his head. We started searching all around this place to find something that seemed more broken than anything else.

"I think we've found it." He said as he pointed to a small circle. In it were ddifferent symbols. Each were either of a god or an element. One seemed cracked. It was the symbol for Aphrodite. Why woould hers be broken?

"Children. This child perfection has thrown off the balance of love. He must correct this." We heard the Fates tell us.

"How!" he yelled back.

"You must strengthen all the others. This requires a sacrifice." they told us. I should have known. He would have to die in the end anyway."A sacrifice of an emotion." That made me pause. A emotion. That means he would have to give up a feeling. Did it require a specific one?

"Anyone in particular?" he yelled. the Plane was becoming more and more unstable. II think soon it would sep into the normal world. That's why the Fates gave up trying to fight it.

"Both of you must sacrifice your emotion of Love." I couldn't believe it. After all this. After all we wworked for to be together, we would have to give it up.

"Don't worry Thalia. We can still be friend after this." he told me as he placed his hand on the symbol and he was sucked dry off something. I knew he was right. In the end we would always know we loved each other. Even if we couldn't feel it we still did. I did the same as him, and blacked out.


	9. Love Kicks Ass

Artemis Pov

We all knew what the Fates told them needed to be sacrificed. I knew if I had gone it would've worked, but we wouldn't be able to use our back up plan. Aphrodite had seen this coming years ago. She knew this was going to happen. She just hadnt told anyone. She had prepared for this.

It has been a couple months since the whole incident so everyone knew what had happened. They were still good friends, but nothing more. It was horrible. The one time I appprove of love and it is stripped away. One thing still puzzled me though. One line of the prophecy remained unfulfilled.

_In the end they themselves with save all and become one._

They had saved everyone but they were apart now. They were only friends. That's when Aphrodite met us again.

"Hello Artemis. how does it feel to ssee love stripped away?" Aphrodite said as she approaced me. We were in Hollywood looking for a good time to help make us feel better.

"What do you want?" I said with poison in my voice. It was her essence that had caused all this. I hated her more than ever for it.

"I have come to restore them." those words made me jump.

"What do you!" I yelled at her as I grabbed her. She didn't seemed surprised at all by my reaction.

"Got your fiirst taste of love and can't stand to see it go? I guess even you would do that." she said mockingly.

"Aphrodite if you're here to screw with me, I will personally make you wish to be thrown in Tartarus." I told her angrily.

"I have been saving this for years. It's called emotional renewal." she said holding up a small pouch. "It is created from pure emotions. The moment it is inhaled, any emotion missing is immediately restored."

"Wouldn't that throw the balance off again?" I asked.

"Nope. The damage was done from his birth. Such damage can't be done by the same person twice. That's just how it works. Anyway, just have them breath this and they will be back to making out again." she told me.

"Please tell me this isn't a trick or something temporary." I told her pleadingly.

"Nope this is one hundred percent permanent. This love between them is too pure for me to want to screw with. It's one relationship I want to see blossom without breaking. Now go." she said as she handed me the pouch. I stared at it. This would solve the whole issue. I ran toward the hunters telling them what this would do. They agreed that this was great. We moved to where Thalia and eterna were sitting, and were shocked by what we saw. They were sitting together, Thalia's head on his shoulder snuggling up to him.

"What are you two doing?" i asked very confused.

"I guess not even balance can prevent us." Eterna answered before leanign down and kissing Thalia. I was shocked.

"Told ya this was too pure to mess with. It's not just I wouldn't screw with it, I can't." Aphrodite said appearing next to me making me jump. How did he keep startling me?

"Then what has been happening the last few months?"

"They needed to recover. There was still love in them, it just needed tim to recover from the damage done by the Balance. Such love is too strong to destroy, but you wouldn't understand that. Bye." she said disappearing again. She said one fianl thing in my mind." Always told ya love was the strongest."

Two months later

I'll be honest when I say I have never given maternity leave before. When i heard what had happened, I didn't knwo if i should congradualate them, or faint.

"Your what?" I asked them sort of mumbling.

"I'm pregnant Artemis. I was wondering if I could stay at camp for a while." Thalia told me.

"I...I...I... huh. Sure We'll all stay there. I think it's time the hunters experinced a full session of camp anyway. It just started a couple weeks ago. I'll contact Chiron. Stay here." I told them. I couldn't really say no. I wanteed to visit camp to see little Anna anyway.

I told Chiron the whole story, and he said he would be more than glad to welcome the hunters for a session at camp. he would also keep Thalia under twenty four/seven watch. I thanked him and ended the message. Things for me just keep getting weirder and weirder.


End file.
